No matter what
by LiddiaBabe
Summary: Kylie's boyfriend Zach, i always knew something was up with him I mean he seemed like a nice guy in the beginning but was he really? He left for his trip to London and came back with anger and rage. What was Kylie going to do? She only had one choice and that was to run and never look back. Would he find her and hurt her again? Would she ever find love?


_KyliesP.O.V_

I was making dinner for Zach waiting for his mother Kara and sister Mia to come home with the spices for the ribs and mashed potatoes. Zach barged through the door looking a bit angry and upset for some odd resin I rushed over to him and helped him with his bags and other things.

"Zach sweetie, whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing babe im just sleepy" He moaned

"Want me to take your bags upstairs for you?"

"Sure" He forced a smile

Zach handed me his bags and i ran up the stairs and started to unpack. While i was putting his clothes away i noticed that there was a picture of him with some girl. They were at a beach somewhere she had long curly blonde and brown hair like mine and bright blue sapphire eyes also like mine, she was wearing a lime green bathing suit which had yellow and dark green paint splatter on it. She was very pretty and she had a parrot on her shoulder. What did Zach do in London while he was gone? Did he even go to London? Maybe it was just his family or his room-mate or someone. I tried to calm myself down. I was worried that he might have cheated on me. I put the picture back into his suit case and started to un pack some more for him.

"Kylie babe where are you?" I heard Zach call from down the stairs

"I'm upstairs munchkin where els would i be?" I yelled sarcastically

"Are these my ribs and potatoes on the barbeque outside?" He asked

"They sure are"

"Sweet, but it needs a bit of spice to it!"

"Yeah i know your mom and sister just went to the store to grab some"

I heard Zach run up the stairs. He opened his room door and walked in with a smile on his face. God, I loved him he had such beautiful green eyes and dark brown flipped hair, when he smiled his dimples would show and when he looked me in the eyes it felt like I was in a whole other world. It was amazing what that boy could do me just with the look of his eyes.

"I missed you" He smiled reveling his dimples

"Awe, I missed you to" I said in awe

Zach came and sat beside me on the floor. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him checkishly. Then he looked at me in the eyes and it felt like i was in his trance.

"Your beautiful babe" He said cupping his hands around the back of my head placing a small and delicate kiss on my lips.

I blushed and kissed him back. I loved this boy, who knows maybe we well even end up getting married. Right then I wanted to take him on his bed and make out. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled on his bed.

"Zach?" I whispered breaking the scilence

"Yeah?" He smiled looking sown at me

"I love you"

He pulled out of the cuddle and held my shoulders instead and looked deeply into my eyes

"I love you to"

At that moment i could tell that he actually loved me. I leaned in for a kiss and then his sister walked in.

"EWW!" Mia wined "I'll leave you to love birds alone then, and your spices are down stairs Kylie"

"Ah, shit! The food" I yelled

I ran down stairs and the food was burning. I totally forgotten all about it. Zach came down the stairs and looked at the food. He seemed a bit upset but I cheered him up by making him some pouteen.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot about it" I apologized while giving Zach a hug

"Dont worry about it sweetie" He smiled hugging me back

So for the rest of the night we watched The hunger games and played a game of Monopoly. Mia won the game by a long shot. Zach and I went upstairs to his bedroom. It was summer holiday so i spent a couple of weeks at Zach's while my Dad and 3 brothers went camping. While Zach was in the shower i changed into a hot pink tank top that had a picture of mickey mouse on it, my pants were booty shorts that matched my top but it had mini mouse on the butt. I crawled into Zach's bed and snuggled into the pillow. Zach came out of the shower and into his room just in a towel. My god he had a nice body, I guess that's what he gets for being quarterback of the football team. He changed into his boxers and through a simple white T-shirt on. Zach crawled into his bed and faced me.

"Sleepy babe?" He whispered

"No" I smiled and gave him a wink

"No? Well that's good cause you know its my first day back" He paused

"Haha, I know where your going with this" I smiled taking off his shirt and using my fingers to walk up his chest

"You do, do yah" He smiled taking off my shirt

I un-did my bra and through it on his floor. Zach leaned over and turned over and turned off the light. Was this the night i was going to lose my virginity?

"Knock, knock" Kara (Zach's mom) said while knocking on the door

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Kylie" Zach whispered quickly handing me my bra and shirt off the ground

I slipped my shirt on and pretended to make a bed on the ground so Zach's mom didn't get mad.

"Come on in mah" Zach moaned

"I was just checking up on you guys making sure no funny business was going on" Zach's mom smiled

"No Kara, I promise" I said in the background

She just laughed and shut the door

"I'm really sorry about that" Zach turned to me and gave me a apologetic smile

"It's all right, I'll just sleep on the floor just incase your mom comes in again" I offered

"No, you can have my bed and ill take the floor"

"Babe its okay, you got back from London today so that means you need a goodnight sleep"

I curled into my home-made bed on the floor and pretended to sleep.

"You are so stubborn Kylie Lynn Roberts!"

I smiled to myself and started to think about earlier today when I was unpacking Zach's clothes and I found that picture. I wanted to ask so bad but I didn't want him to spas out on me. I'll ask him tomorrow when he's in a good mood.


End file.
